The SR Legend
by Dusk Team
Summary: When Nevin and his co-stars of the Dusk series collide with the game Sonic R, who knows what will happen?


**The Curse of The**

**Tails Doll**

**Chapter 1- The curse recital**

"**Nevin, hurry up!" **

**That was Monica, one of my three best friends. The other two were Tom and Aziel.**

**Tom was Call of Duty fanatic and not only that, we shared quite a few likings, including Sonic the Hedgehog.**

**Monica's my big sister friend. We're not really related, but we treat each other like we are.**

**Aziel's a new girl in class, and she joined our little group instantly. She gets along well with everyone, especially me. I kinda fancy her.**

**School's just finished for the summer holidays, and we're all heading to Tom's to celebrate. We're having a sleepover there and we're gonna do really crazy stuff. **

"**So, what are you guys gonna do this summer?" Aziel asked us."**

"**I'm going to the UK for a few weeks" Monica said.**

"**We'll finally be rid of you!" I laughed, but Monica just punched me in the arm.**

"**I'm spending a few days down at the beach." Tom said. "I've got a few cousins there."**

"**I'm stuck at home with nothing to do." I sighed.**

"**Don't worry!" Aziel reassured me. "I'm not doing much either. I'll visit every now and then."**

**I smiled and nodded as we walked to Tom's house.**

"**What will we be doing then Tom?" I asked him.**

"**We'll tell spooky stories under the moonlight!" Tom said eerily but Aziel just scoffed.**

"**Spooky stories? Lame. We're not 8 years old Tom."**

"**I brought **_**Paranormal Activity" **_**Monica said, followed by cheers from everyone.**

"**I've also stocked up on sweets and candy and all that too" Tom added. "Plus, I rented a couple of old videogames we can play on my GameCube."**

**We all agreed this would be a good night.**

"**The best part is we'll be the only ones in the house!" Tom grinned. "No parents equals no rules."**

**We all cheered again just before arriving at Tom's house.**

**We went in, dumped our school bags at the door, and headed for the room we would be sleeping in.**

**We got out our sleeping bags and got out our sleeping mats.**

"**What's wrong Nevin?" Aziel asked me. "You look exhausted" **

"**My sleeping mat said self-inflating on the pack." I explained to Aziel "I thought this meant it inflated itself, but it meant I had to blow it up!"**

"**What should we do first?" Tom asked us.**

**We all agreed we should watch **_**Paranormal Activity**_** and so Tom turned on his TV and put the disk in.**

**The movie was great. Good special effects, Nice acting, I was almost scared!**

**Once that was finished, we tidied up the sweet wrappers we had eaten during the movie and wondered what to do next. Monica suggested we tried out the games Tom rented and he agreed.**

**We tried out a few, but the last caught my eye.**

"**Do you guys know what this is?" I showed them all the game, **_**Sonic R**_**.**

"**Yeah, it's a game" Aziel rolled her eyes. "We're not stupid"**

"**So you guys haven't heard of the curse of the Tails Doll then, have you?" I asked them, and they all shook their heads.**

"**Rum****our has it that if you tag Super Sonic as Tails Doll, he'll kill you, steal your soul or worse"**

**Tom and Monica shuddered, but Aziel didn't even flinch.**

"**Oh yeah?" Aziel rolled her eyes. "If this curse of yours is so scary, how about we try it out?"**

**And so we hooked the GameCube up, loaded the game and we played through it.**

**The game was pretty easy, but we didn't unlock Super Sonic and Tails Doll before it was dark. It was when we got to tagging Super Sonic with Tails Doll that it got hard. He was pretty fast, but with my gaming skills and Tails Doll's speed and abilities, we caught up to him.**

**With everyone cheering me on, I got behind Super Sonic, got ready…**

**And I tagged him.**

**All of a sudden all the lights in the house went out except the TV screen.**

**The TV started reversing the game from the part when I tagged Super Sonic while playing "Can You Feel the Sunshine" backwards.**

**When the TV reversed it to the Select a Character screen the music got louder and faster until the starting screen came up. That's when the TV turned off.**

**We were all in pitch black for a while when Aziel said "Alright, which one of you has got the TV remote? Come on, joke's over, just give it up already."**

"**Aziel?" Tom's teeth were chattering like a set of wind-up teeth. "The television remote doesn't have a rewind button."**

**That's when Tails Doll's head appeared on the screen. It started to sing in an eerie voice "Can you feel the sunshine? Does it brighten up your day?"**

**We all started to edge away from the screen but the TV seemed to be getting closer.**

**Tails Doll, still singing, seemed to climb out of the TV and start to float. No, Tails Doll DID climb out of the TV.**

**Tails Doll stopped singing and grinned an evil grin.**

"**Play with me my child" it whispered.**

**Chapter 2- The reversal**

"**Quick!" Tom shouted to me. "Get the light!"**

**I jumped up and flicked the light switch.**

**Nothing.**

"**Get your torches from your bags!" I shouted to everyone.**

**They all got their torches out and turned them on.**

"**Mine won't turn on!" Aziel frantically pressed the button on her torch.**

"**You can share with me" I told her, grabbing mine.**

"**To the attic!" Tom shouted to us.**

**We all climbed up into the attic and Tom pushed a heavy bookcase on top of the entrance, blocking any way in or out.**

"**Nice idea bonehead, now we're trapped in here!" Monica slapped Tom over the head.**

"**Don't worry, we'll wait here until morning and we'll call the police" Tom pulled out his mobile phone.**

"**Yeah, but your parents will get home by then and what do you think the Tails Doll will do to them?" Monica ran over to the window. "He'll turn you into an orphan. We're getting out of here."**

**She opened the window and was about to climb out when Aziel grabbed her and pulled her back in.**

"**Are you crazy?" She shouted at Monica. "You jump out of there; you'll splat against the ground! We need to confront Tails Doll. Tom, do you have anything we can use to fight Tails Doll?"**

**Tom jumped into a pile of junk and pulled out something resembling a grenade launcher.**

"**Jesus Christ, Tom, where the heck did you get that thing?" I was gob smacked.**

"**Dad got it when the Fletchers moved in next door." Tom threw a rock into it and loaded it. "A father's at his best when he's in a neighborly feud."**

**He aimed the launcher at the bookcase and blew a hole in it. "We stuff that doll in this baby and send him to the skies."**

**We climbed out and looked around for him until we came to Tom's bedroom, where Tails Doll was sitting in a corner crying.**

**Monica felt sorry for him and went over to him.**

"**Monica no!" I put a hand out to stop her but I was too late. Tails Doll turned around and tackled into her, causing her to knock her head on the wall and black out. Tom cried a war cry and leapt on top of Tails Doll. Tails Doll turned transparent and went through Tom. I don't mean pass through him though. I mean drill a hole in Tom.**

**Blood started to flood out of him and his organs splashed on the floor. Tom fell to the ground, most certainly dead.**

**We ran out of the room, dragging Monica behind us and remembering to take the grenade launcher as Tails Doll started to feast on Tom.**

**We headed towards bathroom and we hid there for a while. Monica soon stirred and when she got up she looked around she asked "Where's Tom?"**

**I reluctantly explained to her what happened and when I finished she went white.**

**When I looked over to Aziel she was pacing back and forth. The fact that one of her friends had just gotten killed horribly and is currently being eaten didn't seem to scare or disturb her at all. Solid.**

"**We can't stay here" She told me. "That 'thing' will burst in any minute now and kill us all. We need a plan."**

"**I'll tell you what we need to do." Monica was scared and furious at the same time. "We're going to find that monster, hack him to death, and burn him."**

**Monica instantly got up, unlocked the door, and headed to the kitchen. We chased after her and what we saw was something out of a horror movie.**

**There was blood all over the place, and Monica was holding Tails Doll by the neck, both of them covered in blood, holding a knife to Tails Doll's face. Monica was bleeding in places that should've killed her, but she was obviously still alive.**

**The hate in her eyes was so strong her eyes had turned blood red.**

**Through all of this, Tails Doll was smiling even though he was about to be decapitated.**

**Monica screamed and cut Tails Doll's head off and it rolled across the floor.**

**Monica dropped the knife as Tails Doll's body slowly got up and picked up the head once attached to it. It put it back in place and twisted it to the right angle.**

**It then turned to Monica and put its stitched cloth paws on Monica's cheeks and started to suck out a strange transparent mist out of Monica's mouth. **

**Tails Doll dropped her on the floor and floated away.**

**We ran over to Monica and I checked her pulse.**

"**She's still alive" I told Aziel, who was shouting at Monica's lifeless face when it hit me.**

"**Tails Doll took her soul" I told Aziel. "Help me pick her up and we'll head back to the bathroom."**

**We went to the bathroom and put Monica in the bath tub.**

**Aziel started to pace again. "We can't kill that thing. It can kill us. What do we…"**

"**Enough!" I shouted at Aziel, surprising her.**

"**One of our friends is dead and the other's brain dead! Doesn't this disturb you?"**

**Aziel turned to me. There were tears in her eyes. This was the first time she's cried.**

"**Yes, Nevin, this scares me highly. I've come to this sleepover thinking it would be fun. But we're hiding from a deranged, psychopath doll that's killed two of our friends. None of you could be more scared and hurt than me right now. It's just that I hoped we would think of a way out of this. I hoped we would get out of here. I hoped we would get saved. I'm not giving up now!" By now there were tears pouring out of her eyes.**

**I took another glance at Monica, and she looked even worse. I closed the shower curtain and walked over to Aziel.**

"**Neither of us are giving up." I said to her.**

**She smiled and hugged me.**

**It was then that we noticed something odd. Through the shower curtain Monica had stood up. Her head started to swell to the size of an ostrich egg. Before we thought it could get any bigger, it exploded and Tails Doll came out. I readied myself and leapt towards the doll. He easily dodged me and I crashed into the sink, knocking myself out.**

**When I woke up, I could hear crying. I quietly turned my head around and saw Tails Doll holding a bloody knife, floating over Aziel, crying and covered in cuts. I slowly got up and grabbed the nail scissors on the side and snuck up behind Tails Doll. I raised the scissors and I**

**Cut off his gem.**

**Tails Doll turned around; eyes widened, and fell to the ground, twitching. I grabbed Aziel's arm and we ran out of the bathroom, out of the house, as far away as we could, as the sun started to rise.**

**Chapter 3- The aftermath**

**Three months after the incident Aziel and I were eating lunch together on the first week of school.**

"… **Have you met the new girl yet?"**

**An eighth grader asked his friend as they walked by. **

"**Yeah, she's moved in from Mosby walkway, 13****th**** street"**

"**What was her name?"**

"**I think Lisa. Strange thing is, she won't tell anyone her full name. She only says Lisa Dot LL., which I think is a rather odd name."**

**Later, when I got home, I was fooling with some wooden letters my little brother has. I spelt Lisa's full name when my little brother fell on top of them, jumbling them up.**

**I tried to put them to together, but by accident I put this together.**

**LISA DOT LL**

**TISA DOL LL**

**TAIS DOL LL**

**TAILS DOLL**

**I took one look at the letters and then I knew.**

**Old curses die hard.**

**The end?**


End file.
